


thought i was tasty

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Child Murder, F/F, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Lowercase, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Violence, im going to be embarrassed in five years, me? writing this for myself but posting it anyway? it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: "five children go missing at freddy fazbear's pizza. their bodies are never found."-i've been sick all day and i accidentally fell in love with fnaf again. eleven year old me is quaking.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	thought i was tasty

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write!! it's entirely self-indulgent but if people want me to write more i most certainly will. also, sorry it's all in lower case. i like the aesthetic. this may not fit the fnaf timeline or i might get some facts wrong but please bare with me i watched two game theory videos and tried my best.

it's his eleventh birthday and his favourite food is pizza. freddy fazbear's pizzeria was the perfect place for his party as it was good for 'kids and adults alike!', though leon's parents had left them at their table and hurried away for a smoke outside. the stage had the three main animatronics on it, but leon watched foxy out of the corner of his eye intently. the star-patterned curtains had been pinned open so the fox was on full display for all the children to see. his hook reflected the light, flashing off it menacingly. 

"leon. pay attention to me." the blonde boy hung off his arm, gripping sharp nails into leon's elbow. byakuya togami was leon's closest friends; despite their obvious differences. leon was loud, hyperactive and wanted to live his life while being as popular and adventurous as possible. byakuya was...well, the opposite. they shared some traits though, they were both stubborn and proud with bad parents. but where leon's parents once forgot he existed and left him at school for two hours until he had to trek another hour to get home, byakuya wasn't allowed to leave the house with his mother knowing exactly where he was and what he was doing.

leon huffed, pushing byakuya's hands off him, "you aren't the only one here, kuya!"

byakuya pouted, glaring pointedly at the other children across the table and muttering something about leon's stupid nickname for him. he'd always had a problem with being clingy. there was sayaka maizono across from leon, with her shiny blue hair and clasped hands with painted nails and next to her was kyouko kirigiri, who leon only invited to make a good impression on sayaka. at the end of the table, there was mondo oowada who had stolen byakuya's uneaten pizza off his plate and was chewing open-mouthed. 

mondo was his second-best friend - after byakuya, of course - and they had much more in common. they'd do such crazy stuff together byakuya sometimes had to hold them back. leon didn't know the girls as well, but he knew sayaka well enough to call her a friend. kyouko, however, was different. he didn't think he'd spoken to her other than today.

sayaka glanced over at leon and smiled, "who's your favourite?" she asked, pointing at the animatronics. they still stood frozen, with their feet firmly planted on the floor, as a metallic-sounding drawl came out of the speakers stuck into freddy's mouth. they looked awesome. they'd look great in a horror movie. 

leon grinned, throwing his arms up in mock anger; "duh! foxy! he's a super cool pirate fox, why _wouldn't_ he be your favourite?"

"really? i love chica! she's so cute, don't you think?"

mondo snorted, "freddy is the best. he's the leader and a big ass bear!" he raised his hands and gave a mock growl in the girl's direction, to which sayaka squealed happily at. kyouko stared blankly, before giving a tiny smile. well, at least leon knew she had emotions. she had barely said anything the whole time, apart from muttering him a 'happy birthday' and refusing to take off her gloves.

leon poked byakuya, waiting for a response to the question. he frowned up at the redhead before pressing his finger against his lip in thought. byakuya always thought too hard about these questions. 

the blonde boy knitted his brows, "um... i think i like bonnie the most."

"why?" sayaka asked, bluntly, tilting her head like a puppy.

byakuya attempted a scowl, "i don't know!" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "i like rabbits..." he admitted after a few seconds. 

"gay," mondo replied with a snicker, wolfing down another slice of byakuya's pizza. 

as byakuya and mondo bickered, leon watched a golden bunny emerge from one of the staff only sections. it wore a burgundy bowtie and had a large grin etched across his face, leon hadn't seen it before. maybe it was a new model? did they get it out just for his birthday? he didn't know. the bunny turned and looked at the table of five and came wandering over to them.

"h-hiya kids!" it stuttered out to them, causing the conversations to stop and eyes to turn upon the creature that loomed above them. leon decided it smelt bad. musty bad, like it, had been stuffed at the bottom of his dad's dirty basement for months on end. it's hand- black with dirt - reached towards his and ruffled his already messed hair. leon attempted to spike his hair back into its usual style.

it lent down, "the b-birthday boy, eh?" 

leon nodded and - even though the robot was dirty and stained - he felt a little pride when it told him that it was sent out especially for him and his friends. it spoke to them for a few minutes, answering the children's eager questions. even though it smelt bad, had mysterious dirty marks on its fur and its eyes darted quickly back and forth almost nervously to the workers and back to the children, leon couldn't help but feel as though he could trust the robot. it had a kind voice. almost human-like.

"so, would you like to see a surprise?" 

a chorus of 'yes!' echoed around the room as the group - even byakuya - excitedly clambered out of their seats to follow the golden bunny, even though kyouko had claimed the suspicious robot had given her a bad cause of the butterflies. sayaka just told her that she was hungry and offered the gloved girl another slice of pepperoni pizza.

the bunny - spring bonnie, it said its name was - pushed through the door embellished 'staff only' and ushered the group through quickly, checking around for something before hurrying inside himself. 

"should we be back here?" byakuya asked, nibbling at his bottom lip and reaching for leon's hand. leon took it.

"well, only the important kids get to go back here! are you important?"

byakuya's eyes widened as he nodded quickly. sayaka giggled at his reaction and looked down the hall. it had pictures of employees, the animatronics and scribbled pictures drawn by children stuck up on the wall. the lights flickered, leaving the hallway with its yellowing walls looking dark and ominous. spring bonnie beckoned them forward. 

the bunny strutted down the corridor, passing various rooms with locked doors. meeting room, repairs, security, etcetera, where all the names of the rooms but spring bonnie stopped at one that said storage across the door. it sounded drastically normal compared to the other doors.

the door swung open and the five were shoved in the room with much more aggression than leon supposed spring bonnie meant to use. he excitedly glanced around the room, looking for something that could be a present, but instead was met with rows of filled boxes and spare clothes. he turned back around to the other four, watching their happy faces melt into one of confusion. 

"uh... spring bonnie? are we in the right room?"

leon didn't realise what was happening until the lock clicked.

"what are you doing?" mondo demanded, stepping forward in an almost protective way. 

spring bonnie laughed. it was a scream of laughter, it drawled out and grew hysteric while the animatronics shoulders shook. it turned and leon noticed something he hadn't before. in this lighting, it shined directly into the robot's eyeholes. shadows lay flat on human skin. byakuya's nails were stabbing into his palm hard enough to draw blood but, for the first time, leon didn't care. sayaka let out a whimper, backing herself into a separate corner to the rest of the group.

the whimper turned into a sob as the man turned to her. then, the sob turned into a scream of pain as the man gripped her firmly by the hair, yanking her forward onto the floor and, with his free hand, slamming down a wrench into her skull. it cracked and she quieted nearly instantaneously. despite this, he bought it down onto her scalp a second time. then a third, then a fourth. until the man was certain she wouldn't breathe again and he dropped her hunched body onto the squalid ground. 

mondo let out a bellow of anger and ran forward. kyouko reached out to grab him, but he was too fast. the man, it seemed, was even faster and he swung the bloodied wrench at mondo's face. once again, a sickening noise of snapping bone exploded from the boy's face and he collapsed. the man, still protected in the suit, turned on the other three. he seized byakuya and leon found that the scratches on his hand would be the last mark of him alive. refusing to scream, the blonde kicked out his legs and the man stumbled, letting go enough for byakuya to scramble towards the door. the wrench lay neglected as the man thrust forward, driving a large, steel blade through byakuya's back. a splatter of blood spluttered from the boy's mouth in an urgent whine as his knees buckled beneath him. 

there, leon found his voice. he yelled, screaming for his mother, his father, anyone to help him and only other one alive. spring bonnie jumped forward, grabbing the redhead's neck and shoving him forcefully against the wall. he clawed at them, but his nails weren't as long as byakuya's and he found that no amount of scratching would deflect the man's grip. he tried to shout for kyouko's help but as he attempted, the same blade that went through byakuya had been stuck into him and he crumpled to the floor without much of a fight. 

laying on the ground, with his vision fading, he watched blood splatter from kyouko's neck and cover the suit's face. she was dropped to the floor with the rest of them. spring bonnie looked down at him and leon closed his eyes, knowing they wouldn't open again.

-

they opened. it was still black. although, leon could hear the shouts of the children outside.

_what?_

the curtains opened and he was stood in front of several young children, some much younger than him, chanting the name 'foxy! foxy! foxy!' over and over again. he looked behind him, at his hands. before dissolving into tears as the childish laughter rang through his head.


End file.
